This invention relates to a garbage bag holder of a type manufactured from a wire frame for receiving the mouth of a garbage bag wrapped over the wire frame and holding the bag open for receiving garbage or other materials.
Very large number of designs of garbage bag holder have been proposed over the years but very few of these have received any commercial success as they have failed to achieve the requirements of simplicity, economical manufacture, attractiveness and the ability to hold the bag in an effective manner.
Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,912 (DeVilbiss); 3,633,859 (Vosbikian); 3,095,172 (Dwyer); 4,364,534 (Valesko); 4,175,602 (Cavalaris et al); 4,893,769 (Rotelli); 4,802,647 (Celmayster et al). A further example is shown in a mail order catalogue of Chiswick.
In many of the examples shown above, those provide a pair of upstanding bag supporting elements in the form of U-shaped hoops which are inverted to define a cross bar which engages the mouth of the bag and depending legs. The legs are then connected together by various coupling elements to simply the U-shaped member in the vertical orientation with the cross bars at the top of the U-shaped member spaced and parallel. The bag is then simply draped over the cross bars to define a square opening at the mouth of the bag. However many of these designs are ineffective for one or more of the above reasons. In particular the support for the bag is relatively loose so that the bag is not effectively supported. In addition the construction is relatively complex involving extra parts and connections at the coupling point between the legs and the base.